The Masked Maze
by DreamPrincess1
Summary: Most people attending a masquerade ball would wear something elegant. Like a beautiful young woman or a handsome, brave young man wear an evening gown or a tuxedo. But when this masquerade ball becomes a game, there is no turning back. You will find that the last person not chosen will make one out of two choices: die or follow the others into the maze. NOT A FAN - FIC.


**Prologue:**

It was a dark and cloudy night off on a mysterious island off in the middle of nowhere near Maui, Hawaii. Nobody, not anybody has stepped on foot on this island, except the caretaker of it. The caretaker was a skinny, medium-tall man. His eyes were dark blue like the bottom of the ocean, but when he looked at you, he could stare at you like his eyes was staring into your soul. He often wore a dark shirt, almost like a dark sky when it's raining and a pair of jeans that was white. His hair was dirty blonde and his hair was spiked up like it usually is when he goes out into town. This caretakers name was James Shins.

One day when he was out on his boat looking out on the ocean he wondered how his project was doing. When he got to his island, he examined it as if he was buying a house. James walked into the jungle that was there until he finally came to house. His house was a mansion. The color was a type off gray with a lightly shade of blue for the trim around the windows. There was a pathway to his house as if visitors were going to stop by and walk along the path. The path had different shades of green and blue mixed in together. Along the outside of his house there were trees, not to small, not to big, just in the middle like he wants it.

As James walked around his house to see if his project was done, he was trying to remember what he needed, but couldn't lay a finger on it. He shrugged and kept going to the backyard. When he went around the back, he saw that many of his workers were taking a break of working on the project.

James called, "Is the assignment done?"

Many of the workers looked at him and realized who it was. The instructor of this project came up to him and said nervously, "No, but it's almost done. We have done what you asked, but not the details to it."

"When do you think it will be done?" James asked the instructor. He was surprised that a week ago he had hired these workers to build something and it was nearly complete. The only thing was, was that he had hoped that it would have been done sooner.

"By tonight, maybe earlier." He said hesitating.

James thought about this for a second. If they got this done by tonight, then maybe he could see if one of the workers would be willing to try his project out first. "Alright then keep working and please try to hurry up if you can." He said trying to be nice.

The instructor looked pleased, "Aright then, workers back to work in five."

James was still looking at the instructor when he said, "Can you make that in three?"

The instructor looked at him with almost worry in his eyes, but he finally said, "Yes sir. Workers change of plans, now it's in three. Now hurry!"

James looked at all the workers and smiled. He thought how lucky he was to get workers to build it this fast. He other ideas that it would take two, maybe three weeks to complete this project. Though his workers might think he nice in some ways, but in the other ways, he isn't all that he says he is. And this all is happening just outside of Hawaii's boundaries.

Meanwhile, in Anaheim, California, Elina Williams was about to leave for her summer vacation in Maui, Hawaii. Three years ago, she had to because of business reasons with her dad. Her dad, Jacob Williams, had to move up to Anaheim because his work had come out of business and shut down, therefore, our tiny family had to move up here.

Elina looked just like her mom, except her hair. Her mom had a sea green color in her eyes. She was always a girly girl and always wore skirts and dresses when she felt like it. Elina had represented her mom in very beautiful way that most people would think that they are sisters. But the only difference is that Elina's hair is a light brown, just like her dad, and her mom's is a dirty blonde. Elina got her hair from her father and her fingers and toes.

Today, she was wearing her favorite flip-flops and her favorite dress. Her dress was white with gray swirls all around the dress. Her flip-flops were white just like her dress. She also wore a shark tooth necklace that her boyfriend gave to her for her birthday. Elina wore her hair up in a high ponytail that you could see when you were facing her. Also, Elina hair was curly just like her dad's.

When she got her bag all ready to go, she looked around her room and thought of how she is going to miss this place. Her room. Her boyfriend. Everything. Elina won't be back until the end of summer, just before school starts, so she'll be able to see all her friends and her boyfriend again when it comes. But for now, she was saying good-bye.

When she came down stairs, she brought her suitcase with her and her extra bag that she could bring. Her mom and dad looked at Elina with a surprising look on their faces. Elina looked confused when she said, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that we thought you were bringing more stuff besides just those." Her mom, Angel, said still looking surprised. Angel was wearing her hair up like Elina. She had a tank top on that had polka dots on it . Angel also had her favorite shorts on which was gray.

"Well this is all I need to bring, and I"m brought a few other things as well, if I get bored."

"Are you sure that's all you need? We're going to be leaving in three minutes." Jacob said. Jacob was wearing his tan shorts like he always does on weekends. He was also wearing his favorite stripped t-shirt that had white, green, and blue. Also, Jacob was wearing his favorite blue sandals.

"I'm sure that I have everything that I need. Okay?" Elina said, sounding like she was excited. Right now all she wanted to do was get on the road and head for Maui so she can see her cousins, aunts, uncles, and her grandparents.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Said Angel.

"Yes." Elina said taking a big sigh when she said it.

"Fine then. Let's hit the road!" Jacob said, trying to sound excited.

_Finally!_ Elina thought. She was so happy that this day had come. But what she doesn't know is that this is just the beginning of a crazy beginning.


End file.
